TrigunO Amor Mora Ao Lado
by furita
Summary: Resumo: Vash salva uma bela cigana, que lhe dará a oportunidade de encontrar o amor nas areias quentes do deserto. ATENÇÃO: HENTAI


**Trigun**

_O amor mora ao Lado_

_**Resumo:**_**Vash salva uma bela cigana, que lhe dará a oportunidade de encontrar o amor nas areias quentes do deserto.**** ATENÇÃO: HENTAI**

**Por **

_**J**_á se passara um tempo desde que a dupla se encontrara e começara a seguir o estranho magricela vestido de vermelho intitulado Vash o Estouro da Boiada.

Como sempre elas estavam logo atrás de Vash, que se mantinha calado e compenetrado a seguir seu caminho.

-É por ali !!-Apontou ele com seu dedo fino como um lorde.

-Aonde você quer ir?-perguntou petulante Meryl Strife, uma mulher de cabelos curtos e brincos pontudos além da característica roupa branca.

-Eu sei lá!!

-Como assim você não sabe?!

-Não sabendo ué! –Vash abriu um longo sorrizo maroto.

-Se não sabe por que aponta?

-É que eu sempre quiz ser líder dos escoteiros mirins e o líder sempre dizia confiante: é por ali!!-Emitou ele uma voz trovejante.

-Como é que é seu...- Meryl Strife estava pronat pra mais uma briga.

-Ei gente nada de brigas, vocês parecem até um casal de namorados –Disse brava Milly Thompson, uma mulher alta e um tanto quanto digamos assim, masculina.

-Não somos!!-Gritaram em uníssuno os dois fuzilando-se com o olhar.

Enquanto Milly dava seus valiosos conselhos algo se deserolavam ao longe um ônibus do deserto era assaltado por bandidos, Vash nem pensou partiu para o ataque para defender inocentes e quem sabe ganhar algumas garotas, Meryl sequer conseguiu falar uma palavra ele já havia disparado como uma bala.

Chegado lá como um heroí dos quadrinhos ele gritou:

-Esperem!! –Todos pararam era como se tivessem congelado.

-Vocês não deviam estar assaltando se querem... -_ZUIM! _Uma bala passou pela cabeça de Vash e logo em seguida uma chuva delas, ele começou a se desviar como um dançarino de balé, era realmente hilário até os reféns estavam a rir.

-Maldito com Bill Jow ninguém brinca!! –Com uma enorme espada em punho ele partiu para cima de Vash que sem pudor apenas corria como se estivesse borrando-se de medo.

-Maldito!!Já estou me cansando...

-Eu também.-Vash enpunhou a sua arma e _BANG!_ deu uma coranhada no brutamonte que desmaiou, os capangas vendo seu líder derrotado sairam correndo.

A dupla da Seguradora Bernadelli chegaram logo após, apesar de parecer perto era bem longe a distância que se encontravam... Quando Meryl olhou para Vash ele estava sendo atacado(com abraços e beijos) por um bando de ciganos, eles estavam realmente agradecidos, especialmente a líder da caravana. Madelaine, uma linda jovem de pele morena cobelos negros acrobedos, ondulados e compridos. Sua roupa eram azul-turqueza semi-transparente acemelhava-se com uma odalisca que nós conhecemos, ela era mesmo linda e Vash como sempre estava gamado na mulher e por incrível que pareça ela estava pronta para dar tudo aquilo que ele quissesse, eu disse t-u-d-o.

-Vash... o que vc gostaria de ganhar por ter salvo minha caravana desses malfeitores?-Perguntou ela sesualmente.

-Quero apenas seu coração linda dama...- A sinceridade de Vash encabulava a maioria das mulheres, no entanto a jovem era diferenete apenas riu docemente como se ele a tivesse elogiado.

-Me perdoe cavalheiro, porém meu coração já pertece a um alguém...Mas posso lhe dar algo ainda mais valioso...

-O quê?! O quê?!

-O seu verdadeiro amor... com esse prefume de mil flores de amor você encontrará quem está em seu destino, não importa quem seja, em 24 horas ele ou ela cairá em seu braços...-Depois dessas palavras a jovem borrifou o perfume no rosto do rapaz que desmaiara no mesmo instante.

-Espera aí!!O que você fez com Vash?! –Gritou Meryl.

-Calma isso é apenas um efeito momentâneo, logo ao amanhecer ele acoradará.Bem em quanto isso vem, entrem em meu ônibus estou indo para Sarundya a minha cidade natal, de lá poderam embarcar para qualquer parte do mundo no Trêm de Areia.

Meryl ficou um pouco desconfiada já Milly parecia satisfeita por não precisar mais andar.

-Ei Meryl você não vai entrar? Eles já vão partir.

Resmungando que nunca respeitavam sua vontade Meryl Strife entrou no ônibus, que por dentro era luxuoso e fresco além de enfeitada de todo tipo de adornos místicos...

As duas jovens setaram em almofadas fofas e tabalhadas em ouro, é claro que iriam ser roubados com toda aquela riqueza estampada. Madelaine ofereceu aguá e chá as visitantes, Meryl foi a única que recusou mostrando claramente que não queria estar ali, mas a mulher apenas sorria a cada não e mal olhado que recebia.

-Mal lhe pergunte onde está Vash?

-Em meus aposentos ...- Disse calmamente enquanto servia mais um pouco de chá para Milly.

Meryl quase chegou a gritar SUA DEPRAVADA, SAFADA,TARADA... E posso garantir que ela tinha um extenso repertório, felizmente Milly conseguiu conter a fúria da amiga.

-Não se exalte senhorita, ele apenas está no meu aposento porque é o único lugar onde possui uma cama comfortável, não tenho o mínimo interesse de me unir a ele... Gostaria de demonstrar minha boa fé peça a min o que quizer como recompensa por seu amigo ter nos salvado e como prova de minha amizade...

-Obrigado mas a seguradora Bernadelli cobre todos os meus gastos...-Recusou a moça de cabelos azuis-negros.

-E você doce Milly deseja algo?

-Bem..sim eu desejo muito que Vash e Meryl se entendam. –Disse a grandona meio sem jeito.

-Compreendo ... –Sorriu ela misteriosa.

A noite transcorreu sem mais surpresas, logo Meryl aparentava um enevitável cansaço.

-Meryl a senhorita não deseja descansar em meus aposentos?

-Mas é claro que não! Ele já está ocupado, além do mais, tudo que eu queria eram um banho e me sentiria novinha.

-Está com sorte senhorita Meryl, nos meus aposentos eu possuo um toalhete, meu servo poderia lhe acompanhar até lá e caso queira colocar uma roupa mais confortavel escolha qualquer uma do meu armário..

Meryl só aceitou mediante a inssitência da amiga que ela relaxasse um pouco e realmente não fora uma má idéia a água da banheira estava ótima, e apesar de estar dentro de um ônibus a aguá não chacoalhava nem um pouco. Depois de uma soneca merecida, ela escolheu umas das roupas quase todas indecentes da odalisca/cigana Meryl preferiu colocar um conjunto rosa com bordados em ouro feito do mais fino pano era leve fresco e muito confortável. Ela então queria olhar como ficara o novo visual mas, o único espelho que encontrava ali era a do quarto então a jovem se dirigiu pé ante pé até o espelho, que refletiu seu corpo esbelto e sexy , como ninguém a olhava arriscou até a fazer poses sensuais umas das poses consistia em sentar em um sofá cor de marfim. Logo a morena se cansou da brincadeira e acabou dormindo ali mesmo.

Milly pegou no sono na sala enquanto a cigana cantava uma de suas canções relachantes próprias para enquietar as almas mais aflitas.

Perto das dunas vermelhas o ônibus começou a chacoalhar tanto, que de manhãzinha acordando por causa do balanço, Vash se deparou com uma linda odalisca sensual de roupas rosas e cabelos negros curtos, caida em seus braços ainda adormecida, ele não sabia como não tinha reparado quanto Meryl era linda.

Seu coração batia disparado nesse momento ele lembrou de todos os breves momentos que tocou a pele macia daquela mulher e não resistiu, ela acabou deintando-a na cama e delicadamente bejou-lhe os lábios, os ombros nus, a barriga e por fim o interior das coxas, quando Meryl despertou ela sentiu assustada tentou se desvensilhar daquele loiro alto e musculoso, sim ele estava nu e ela pode ver detalhadamente pela luz da aurora os musculos definidos do rapaz foi impossível resistir a tal tentação e com apenas um beijo ela se calou, agora os dois se enrroscavam em tamanho desejo sem palavras sem receios ele a possuiu.

Ela nunca sentira tanta exitação, tanto prazer, era loucura aquilo que estava fazendo mas, era uma loucura mais gostosa que já fizera. Meryl era uma mulher forte e não ficou por muito tempo passiva logo ela se desvencilhou do membro do amante e quando ele se deitara a jovem sentou em cima do tórax de Vash e delicadamente despiu as roupas que combria seus seios e a cintura ficando ali nua e exposta para que ele a visse em toda sua plenitude e _feminilidade_.

Ela então vendo a impaciência do loiro logo se empoleirou e devagarzinho se encaixou o membro de seu amado e quando sentou os dois não puderam evitar gemerem baixinho. Meryl então começou a se movimentar e enquanto sentia prazer tocava os seios, Vash aproveitava a cena erótica totalmente passivo a mercê dos desejos dela. Procurando ainda mais por prazer a jovem experimentou uma nova posição, levantou os joelhos e ficou sentada no membro grande e volumoso e começou a subir e descer era uma nova sensação e uma incrível visão para Vash que podia ver seu membro entrar e sair rapidamente da cavidade de Meryl.

Nessa posição os dois não agüentaram e gemeram em uníssono, Vash nunca tinha feito sexo tão gostoso, há muito tempo Meryl o estava o enlouquecendo e pior ela já perdera em êxtase deixando qualquer tabu de lado, mexia com vontade chegando perto de gozarem, não suportando mais ser mais passivo Vash sentou e ao mesmo tempo antes de qualquer protesto deitou a companheira e segurando pela cintura a deslizou por seu membro cada vez mais rápido tão rápido que a jovem gemia cada vez mais alto, e Meryl Strife estava quase lá ele sabia. Apesar de querer eternizar esse momento Vash se preparou para enfim gozar, ambos estavam suados e cansados e como um grande final ele a abraçou e a beijou sem parar os movimentos intensos e quando sua bocas se descolaram foi para gritarem juntos, um grito de prazer inigualável que foi ouvido por todo o ônibus.

Milly que escutara os gritos correu desesperada em direção os aposentos a cigana tentou impedi-la já que podia pegá-los em um momento muito constrangedor.

-Me solte Madeleine eles estão brigando de novo!

-Não! Não estão eu garanto.

-Como pode saber?

-Bom... - Madeleine não tinha como responder não queria imacular a inocência da moça, e por isso não pode mais contê-la e com um chute e a porta veio abaixo...Quando a poeira baixou lá estava os dois cansados e suados fazendo uma queda de braços em uma mesinha e totalmente vestidos, todo mundo que tivesse um pouco de malícia saberiam o que realmente eles estavam fazendo.

-E aí Milly, não precisava derrubar a porta ela estava aberta!!- Saldou Vash alegre.

-Vocês não estavam brigando?

-Mas é claro que não, Vash só torceu o meu pulso quando me venceu em uma queda de braços, que estávamos fazendo para passar o tempo. –Falou Meryl fingindo sentir o pulso direito.

-Há isso é conversa dela para não perder mais dinheiro do que já perdeu... hahahahha!!

-Escuta aqui se você não tivesse detonado meu braço eu te venceria agora falou!!- Meryl levantou-se ameaçadora.

-Hei vocês dois, é muito cedo pra ficar fazendo essa baderna toda!! Todo ônibus escutou tudo!!

O casal ficou branco eles não sabiam o que TUDO significava, se era apenas o último grito ou t-u-d-oooo!. Meryl e Vash realmente ficaram vermelhos nessa hora, tentando desconversar o máximo possível e antes de chegarem à cidade desembarcaram tamanha a vergonha que sentiram, Milly foi a única que não entendeu nada, e reclamou por estarem andando de novo pelo deserto.

**Obrigado por ler essa fanfic, espero que tenha se divertido até mais.**_** Caso você leitor encontre algum erro de ortografia, por favor, reporte a mim para que eu possa corrigi-lo. Grato. Até a próxima.**_

_**FIM**_

**Obs: Apreciaria seu comentário, por favor, claro caso queiram ler mais fics hentai °¬°**


End file.
